My oh my
by sequin57
Summary: Rory/Jess/Dean with Lane and Luke and Lorelai...you get the picture.


(At the inn)  
  
S: (Screams as Lorelai enters) Lorelai!  
  
L: Sookie!  
  
S: Lorelai!  
  
L: Sookie! Why are screaming?  
  
S: Because we are excited!  
  
L: We are? Oh, yay?  
  
S: Yes!  
  
L: May I ask why I am excited?  
  
S: I'm getting married!  
  
L: I know.  
  
S: Soon.  
  
L: Very soon.  
  
S: Very (sighs) very soon.  
  
L: And…this is bad?  
  
S: Not…(glances sideways) bad.  
  
1 L: Sookie, hun. Do you have something to tell me? Are you and  
  
Jackson okay?  
  
S: Oh, Jackson's fine. Jackson is great. I love Jackson. (Changes tone)  
  
I love Jackson.  
  
L: Uh huh. Are YOU okay? I mean, marriage is a big step.  
  
S: Well, I'm fine. I'm just…(beat) fine.  
  
L: Ok…well, tell me if you're not…fine.  
  
S: Yeah. Thanks Lorelai. (Half smiles then walks away)  
  
L: (looks confused but quickly shakes her head and walks away)  
  
M: Lorelai. I have a woman on the phone that wishes to speak to you.  
  
L: Ok. Thanks Michel.  
  
M: Though I do not know why.  
  
L: Michel, just give me the phone.  
  
M: So impatient.  
  
(At the diner…later that day…)  
  
L: Lukey!  
  
Luke: I asked you a million times to stop calling me that.  
  
L: I know. Now it's a million and one!  
  
Luke: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, sure.  
  
Luke: What's wrong?  
  
L: Why would something be wrong?  
  
Luke: (Gives her a look) You said "Yeah, sure" to coffee.  
  
L: Well, it's just that I don't know what's up with Sookie.  
  
Luke: What happened?  
  
L: I'm not sure. I think the wedding stress is starting to get to her.  
  
Luke: Ohhhh…..  
  
L: And, I don't know. I just started thinking about Rory, and what if  
  
She gets married? I'll be all alone in a big lonely house. I know  
  
That big of a house…but still I mean what will I do? How will I  
  
Go on? Who'll be there to walk with me to the diner? What if  
  
I get mugged?  
  
Luke: (smiles) I don't think that'll happen anytime soon.  
  
L: I know. I don't know what's wrong with me.  
  
Luke: You just have a case of wedding-itus.  
  
L: Oh, this I gotta hear, Lukey.  
  
Luke: What? It happens when women are involved in weddings.  
  
L: But I like weddings.  
  
Luke: Hmmm. (looks down at his hands.)  
  
L: Hey Luke.  
  
Luke: Yeah?  
  
L: Promise me that I can be the best man at your wedding.  
  
Luke: (shadow crosses over his eyes, and he gruffly says...) Sure  
  
Lorelai. Be the best man. (Turns and briskly walks away)  
  
L: (in a soft voice) Luke?  
  
(At home)  
  
R: Mom? Is that you?  
  
L: (makes her voice low) No, it's me, Dean.  
  
R: Oh, really? (Rolls her eyes)  
  
L: Yeah. I came to ask if you could help me cut my annoyingly floppy  
  
Hair.  
  
R: Hey mom. How was your day? Better that mine?  
  
L: I doubt it.  
  
R: What happened?  
  
L: Hmm…well…Sookie was acting really strange today. I thought it  
  
Was because of the weddings. Then Luke said it was…Luke.  
  
R: Mom?  
  
L: Luke's mad.  
  
R: At you?  
  
2 L: What are you, the queen of rhetorical questions?  
  
R: Sorry. Ok, so you got Luke mad at you.  
  
L: No! Luke got mad at me!  
  
R: Why?  
  
L: I have no idea.  
  
R: Ok, you're helpful.  
  
L: (shoots her a "don't mess with me right now" look)  
  
R: Uh, maybe it was something you said?  
  
L: No. I just asked if I could be the best man at his wedding! And  
  
Suddenly he goes all Mean Luke on me.  
  
R: Oh…(looks like she knows something.)  
  
L: WHAT?  
  
R: Oh, it's just…nevermind.  
  
L: Rory…(looks demandingly at Rory)  
  
R: Well, I mean, he must…he likes you.  
  
3 L: Why does everyone say that? It's not true! Have you people heard  
  
4 of friendship?  
  
R: Mom, think about it. He doesn't want you to be the best man at  
  
his wedding, because he wants you to be the BRIDE at his  
  
Wedding.  
  
L: That's it missy. You are so grounded.  
  
R: (drops her jaw and scrunches her eyebrows) Mom…  
  
L: I'm sorry. (Throws her hands in the air) I need coffee!  
  
(At the diner)  
  
R: Hey Luke!  
  
Luke: (gruffly) Coffee?  
  
R: What else? But, make it four.  
  
Luke: Coming right up. (walks away slowly)  
  
R: (sits down on a stool and looks around)  
  
J: (comes down stairs) Hey Rory.  
  
R: Hey Jess. So, did you finish the book?  
  
J: Yup.  
  
R: So?  
  
J: Ehh. It was ok.  
  
R: Ok? Just okay?  
  
J: Why?  
  
R: I love that book!  
  
J: So, why do I have to love it?  
  
R: Because…  
  
J: (smiling) Because what Rory?  
  
R: Because I…value your opinion.  
  
J: (smirks) Wow. Did you ask Dean to read it too?  
  
Luke: (walks to counter) Here. (hands her coffee)  
  
R: Thanks Luke. Well, I'll see you for my next coffee fill-up in an hour.  
  
J: You never answered me.  
  
R: (turns around smiles slightly) Bye Jess.  
  
J: (shakes his head slowly while smiling)  
  
Luke: (looks at Jess and scoffs)  
  
J: (defensively) What?  
  
(On the street)  
  
Lane: Rory! (Runs to catch up)  
  
R: Lane! I haven't seen you in…  
  
Lane: 3 days and 12 hours.  
  
R: Wow.  
  
Lane: I know.  
  
R: You counted?  
  
Lane: I'm grounded. Surprise surprise.  
  
R: Again? For what?  
  
Lane: Apparently my mother doesn't find my Korean speaking skills up  
  
To par.  
  
R: You're fluent.  
  
Lane: I thought so too. But, I didn't know how to say the word 'chips'.  
  
Although I have to say, it isn't my fault. We never use the word  
  
Chips in the Kim household unless we want to die.  
  
R: Ohh…I pity you.  
  
Lane: Thank you.  
  
R: So what else have you been doing? I never see you anymore.  
  
Lane: Well, cheerleading has kept me busy.  
  
R: Oh, yea. Right, I forgot. (looks uncomfortable)  
  
Lane: Well, I actually have to go. My evil mother is at home with a  
  
Stopwatch. I have about 54 more seconds to go. Bye!  
  
R: Bye. (Watches her run off)  
  
(As she is walking…)  
  
J: Rory!  
  
R: Jess?  
  
J: You left your other two cups of coffee.  
  
R: (gasps) Oh my gosh! What will Mom say? I am a disgrace to the  
  
Coffee-drinking population. She'll disown me.  
  
J: Well, you must have been pretty distracted.  
  
R: (looks up)  
  
J: Well, I'd better be getting back…(holds out coffee)  
  
R: What?! You expect me to carry all of this coffee by myself?  
  
J: Oh, Rory. You want me to walk you home? (Smirks and begins  
  
Walking her)  
  
R: NO! You aren't walking me home! Oh god. If Dean hears this…  
  
J: Calm down. I won't tell him. That's the last thing I want.  
  
R: He's not as bad as you think, you know.  
  
J: Bag boy?  
  
R: DEAN.  
  
J: Sorry. DE-an. Well, I still don't understand why you'd ever want  
  
To be with someone like him.  
  
R: For you're information Dean is a perfectly capable human being.  
  
J: (Scoffs)  
  
R: What?!  
  
J: I'm sorry. I just don't see what you see in him.  
  
5 R: Well, we're here, so can we drop it?  
  
J: (holds up hands in surrender, though they still have coffee in them)  
  
R: Thank you.  
  
J: For what?  
  
R: For walking me home.  
  
J: I thought you said I wasn't walking you home.  
  
R: I know.  
  
(Lorelai opens door)  
  
L: Jess.  
  
J: (mockingly) Lorelai.  
  
R: Mom.  
  
L: Rory.  
  
J: I'm glad we've all gotten to know each other.  
  
L: What are you two...?  
  
R: Nothing! He was helping me carry the…  
  
L: Coffee!  
  
J: It was only a matter of time.  
  
L: Oh. I love you! (smiles at Jess) You are my god! For this I give you  
  
My first born daughter!  
  
J: (looks at Rory)  
  
R: (looks at Jess)  
  
L: (runs inside)  
  
J: Well, Luke is probably waiting…  
  
R: Yeah. It's getting late. You'd better --  
  
J: Go now.  
  
R: Thanks Jess.  
  
J: (walks down stairs) Goodnight Rory.  
  
R: (smiles slightly, then turns around)  
  
(While Rory is shutting the door, we see Lorelai in the background, running around her living room with two cups of coffee in her hands)  
  
(Later at school)  
  
P: Rory.  
  
R: Paris.  
  
P: I was looking for you.  
  
R: Well, you found me.  
  
P: Look, I know I -- you and I haven't always been the best of friends.  
  
R: No, no we haven't.  
  
P: But, that's changing. And I thought, maybe you wanted to come  
  
Over to my house, tomorrow at six.  
  
R: For…?  
  
P: Oh, well, just for -- I thought this was what friends do.  
  
R: It is. I'm pretty sure I'm free. Of course, I'll have to ask my mom…  
  
P: I understand. Sorry it was so last minute. I would have printed you  
  
Up an invitation but --  
  
R: No, Paris, it's fine.  
  
P: Ok. So, tomorrow?  
  
R: Tomorrow it is.  
  
P: Good.  
  
R: Good.  
  
P: Well, see you in English Rory. (walks away)  
  
R: Humph… (looks amazed)  
  
(At home)  
  
R: (Walks in and presses the button on the answering machine)  
  
D: (on machine)  
  
Well, Rory…I guess you aren't there. I, uh, missed you at the  
  
Bus stop today. So, I was wondering if everything was alright.  
  
And, well, I love you. Call me soon.  
  
R: Oh no…(picks up phone and dials)  
  
D: Hello?  
  
R: Dean, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you! I was supposed to  
  
Meet Paris after school to edit each other's essays, and  
  
We got so involved that we forgot about the time. I'm so sorry!  
  
Dean, I don't know what got into me, I just--  
  
D: Rory. Calm down! It's okay. I didn't wait that long.  
  
R: You didn't?  
  
D: Well, I figured it had something to do with school.  
  
R: Oh, well. Still I should have at least--  
  
D: Well, never mind. You can make it up to me.  
  
R: How?  
  
D: Well, tomorrow is or Dean and Rory movie extravaganza, so maybe  
  
I could pick the movies this time?  
  
R: (silence)  
  
D: Rory? If that's a problem--  
  
R: No, Dean. It's just, I told Paris I would go over to her house on--  
  
D: You what?  
  
R: Dean…I just forgot, I mean maybe we can do it some other--  
  
D: Rory! Am I your boyfriend, or is Paris?  
  
R: Dean! (hurt in her voice)  
  
D: No, really Rory. Because it seems like you want to hang out with  
  
Everyone but me. Let's see, Paris, Jess, Lane…  
  
R: They are my good friends!  
  
D: I thought I was too.  
  
R: Dean…don't do this. Please! (crying)  
  
D: You know, Rory, maybe you need to get your priorities straight.  
  
R: But, I love you!  
  
D: Prove it. (hangs up)  
  
(At the diner)  
  
R: Coffee!!!  
  
Luke: You're turning into your mother. (grimaces while remembering  
  
The events of the other day)  
  
R: Oh, Luke, I mean she's sorry. She didn't mean to--  
  
Luke: Rory, let's just…drop it.  
  
R: Okay…but, I want you to know, she doesn't mean half the things  
  
She says. She doesn't think before she--  
  
Luke: I know.  
  
R: You do?  
  
Luke: It's Lorelai we're talking about.  
  
R: Right…  
  
Luke: I'll get your coffee.  
  
J: Hey. (finishes wiping off a table)  
  
R: Hi.  
  
J: Something wrong? Your eyes are red.  
  
R: Well, that's a relief.  
  
J: Sorry, I didn't mean to--  
  
R: No, no. I'm just…Dean and I got into a fight.  
  
J: What did Bagboy do? If he even thinks about--  
  
R: No, it wasn't his fault. I forgot about a date of ours, he got mad.  
  
J: Oh. Well, what made you forget? (looks slightly hopeful)  
  
R: Paris.  
  
J: Oh…(shocked)  
  
6 R: Well, and he blew up at me about how I have no time for him, and  
  
How I'm always with Paris or Lane, or you.  
  
J: Me?  
  
R: Yeah. It was horrible. God, why am I so stupid?  
  
J: Rory. Don't beat yourself up about it. You and Dean will be fine.  
  
R: Yeah, (looks skeptical) Thanks Jess.  
  
J: Sure. (looks like he's about to say something but stops himself)  
  
7 Luke: Here Rory. I threw in one extra for your mom. Tell her to come  
  
In soon. No hard feelings.  
  
R: Thanks Luke! (walks out)  
  
(On the street)  
  
8 Babette: Oh Rory!  
  
R: Babette?  
  
B: I heard about you and that grocery boy! I'm so sorry darling!  
  
R: Babette, who told you this?  
  
B: Well, it's all over town. Wait till we find that boy--  
  
R: Wait!  
  
B: Sorry darling, gotta run! You understand?  
  
R: Sure, bye Babette.  
  
(Rory continues as people point at her and whisper)  
  
(At home)  
  
R: MOM!  
  
L: Yeah honey. I know, bad day.  
  
R: Uhh….why does everyone know?  
  
L: Babe, this is Stars Hollow.  
  
R: Point taken.  
  
L: Where were you?  
  
R: The diner.  
  
L: (looks excited but scared) Oh.  
  
R: Luke said something to the extent of he loves you and misses you.  
  
L: Ha ha. Funny child.  
  
R: Hmph, I learned form the best.  
  
L: So, I can go back?  
  
R: To the diner?  
  
L: Didn't we already go over this rhetorical question thing?  
  
R: Yes we did. Sorry.  
  
L: Well, I'm leaving. I need coffee.  
  
R: I should probably cancel with Paris, now.  
  
L: O, yeah, I heard about that.  
  
R: Does ALL of Star's Hollow have my phone line tapped?  
  
L: No, just me.  
  
R: Well, that makes me feel better. (sarcastic)  
  
L: Hmm…  
  
R: Ok, go, go! I know you want to go flirt with your Lukey-poo.  
  
L: You are not on my happy list today.  
  
R: What a shame.  
  
L: This isn't helping.  
  
R: Oh, go already! 


End file.
